High School Movie
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Follows Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical 2! Meet Courtney and Nikki. Two best friends who love the sun, sand, water, and surfing. So when there magically transported into Courtney's favorite movie; the two must find their way home before it's to late.
1. Introduction

High School Movie – A High School Musical Fanfiction…

**A/N – Well here is something new I decided to whip up! I've always wanted to do a sort of a crossover like this and now I am! So before we begin I would like to tell you that this follows the plot lines of both Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical 2! Basically the main characters are living through Teen Beach Movie until they get into High School Musical 2 and then it sort of will switch over to that. So I wanted to explain that. Secondly I introduce the two main characters in this chapter. Now I know in Teen Beach Two Mack and Brady are a couple; well my characters are NOT a couple in this story because there both girls. So mainly there BEST FRIENDS who are based of me and my friend in school. Well I think that is about it for explaining this so there are spoilers for Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical 2 so if you haven't seen those then yeah. Finally I own nothing from either Teen Beach Movie or High School Musical 2 but I do own this story and my OC's Courtney; Nikki; and Lauren so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Introduction

Monday afternoon found the sun peaking over the ocean floor as the summer waves rolled along the sandy shore. While the waves rolled onto the beach two best friends who went by the name of Courtney Walker and Nicole Channy walked along the side allowing their feet to get wet as they did. Both girls had always done this every summer since they were little and they loved every moment of it. After all, ever since they could remember the two of them had been best friends since they were little and loved to surf together. It was indeed one of their favorite passing times and it gave them a reason to hang out with one another all summer long ending with them walking to each other's house.

The girls; Courtney Walker and Nicole Channy had gotten done with another day of surfing all day in the sun and waves and were now ending there day as I mentioned before. On the left Nicole who often went by Nikki stood with her surf board under her left arm and a smile on her face. Nikki had short wavy brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Brown eyes shined in the sunset and a blue and pink rash guard with black shorts dried as she walked. Next to her on the right stood Courtney Walker who also carried a surf board under her right arm and a smile on her face as well. Courtney had dirty blond hair that went to her shoulders as well and hazel eyes. She was 5'2 while Nikki was a few inches shorter than her and both were average weight. A black and white one piece clung to Courtney's body as it dried

"Best day ever!" Courtney exclaimed with happiness as she waved her free arm around while Nikki laughed and smiled along as she watched her friend.

"Tell me about it." Nikki agreed with happiness as well as she laughed again. "We totally showed those guys on the waves today!" Nikki stated as she and Courtney both laughed this time.

"I know!" Courtney exclaimed as she made a face. "Did you see their faces!?"Courtney asked as she laughed again and mimicked the faces that the boys had made earlier.

Nikki nodded and laughed once more as the two continued to walk down the beach. Silence came over them as the sun set even more in the horizon giving the beach a golden glow. With their day coming to an end they had decided to walk to Courtney's house since it was a little closer and as they walked they saw It getting closer and closer to them. Finally the silence was broken.

"Hey do you wanna stay the night tonight?" Courtney asked suddenly while turning to face Nikki. "My mom made dinner and said that there was plenty for you." Courtney added. "Plus she said you could enjoy it and just stay the night." Courtney finished with a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course!" Nikki stated with a smile. "I would love too!" Nikki finished as she moved her surf board into her other arm.

"Good cause tomorrow we are totally hitting those waves in the morning!" Courtney explained with excitement as she smiled once more.

"Yeah!" Nikki added in agreement. "Can you believe that there talking about 40 foot waves!?" Nikki asked with shock and excitement.

"Right!?" Courtney asked in amazement. "I mean when I heard it from my sisters I couldn't believe it." Courtney explained with excitement.

"It makes sense." Nikki added suddenly. "After all; a wave like this only comes every once in a while." Nikki finished as Courtney nodded in agreement.

"This will be so awesome!" Courtney added as the two laughed together once more.

Silence came over the two friends' again. However it didn't last long when Courtney decided to break the silence by shouting as loud as she could so almost the entire beach could hear her.

"SUMMER'S NOT OVER YET!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs making Nikki jump.

"Really!?" Nikki asked with an annoyed tone as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"What?" Courtney asked in confusion.

"Never mind." Nikki added in thought. "Come on; let's go to your house." Nikki added as she began to rush towards her friend's house leaving Courtney behind in the process.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Courtney yelled as she started chasing after her friend.

So the two ran up o Courtney's house which was a medium blue with a red front porch. Even the house was blue with a hint of red everything was decorated to have a beach vibe and that was why the friends loved it. Upon entering the house the two friends placed there stuff inside the mudroom; which was the first room they entered. Hanging up there towels they began to walk into the house.

"After we get something to eat we should defiantly play some video games." Courtney suggested with hope as she looked at her friend.

"Sounds good." Nikki added as the sound of distant music began to reach their ears as they got deeper into the house. "But before we do play video games there something I need to talk – "Nikki began.

"Sh!" Courtney stated all of sudden cutting off her friend by holding her hand up which caused Nikki to cross her arms. "Do you hear that!?" Courtney asked with interest.

Nikki shook her head and then she frowned when she did hear it. Music came into the room from the living room which was past the kitchen a little. All of a sudden Nikki knew exactly what that sound was and frowned even more when Courtney started to walk away. This left Nikki with no choice but to follow and shook her head when she saw that her theory was right. Lauren Walker; Courtney's middle sister; was in the living room watching that lame musical they both really like.

Lauren was about as tall as Courtney as she had short brown hair with blonde high lights that reach to her chin. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt while leaning against the brown couch she was on. Nikki has known Lauren since was young and slightly smiled when she saw her singing along to the movie that was playing. Besides there was no use in trying to get her attention; Lauren's brown eyes were glued to the screen. Luckily she didn't have to worry about that Courtney began to speak.

"I can't believe you're watching this without me!" Courtney cried with a frown as she sat down in a rocking chair that was near the couch and facing the TV.

"I'd watch it rather you're here or not." Lauren explained instantly as Courtney rolled her eyes.

While saying that Nikki had taken a look at the screen only to frown once more. On the screen a bunch of kids her age was wearing working kitchen outfits and a kid with brown hair and blue eyes was talking. He was encouraging all his friends that their summer job would be okay and they all began to chant what team they were. Honestly Nikki rolled her eyes at the silliness her friend and her sister was watching. Soon enough a boy with darker skin and curly black hair began to break into song.

"Don't tell me this is – "Nikki began as she was cut off by Courtney and Lauren.

"High School Musical 2!"

"That." Nikki finished with a frown; she then turned to her friend instantly. "How can you like this silliness? Even you Lauren?" Nikki asked with confusion and wonder as she joined Lauren on the couch.

"Silliness!?" Lauren asked in defense as she turned to Nikki; the kids on the screen continued to sing. "Nikki this is not silliness this movie continues to define half of our entire culture!" Lauren explained.

"Yeah!" Courtney stated suddenly. "A boy gets his friends summers jobs at the Evens resort while Sharpay tries to plan to split Troy and Gabriella apart. While breaking them apart the kids break into musical numbers to move the story along and Ryan starts hanging with the wildcats." Courtney began to explain while using hand motions. "After that happens Troy tries to fix everything up with his friends and the gang try to get Gabriella back for Troy and everyone lives happily ever after!" Courtney finished as she turned to Nikki with a smug look on her face. "Silliness?" Courtney asked with a look.

"Whatever." Nikki stated. "Listen we need to eat and then I _really _need to talk to you!" Nikki explained as she got Courtney to stand up from the couch. Not before Courtney stopped walking again.

"Just finish watching my favorite song and part." Courtney plead as she turned back to the screen.

Nikki sighed knowing that she was going to lose this fight even if she tried. Finally she turned her head towards the screen as well and noticed that all the kids were still singing and dancing while working in a kitchen. Honestly some things to Nikki were just ridiculous.

"_\- Good enough to eat." A kid in a cook hat sang as he did eating motions._

"_Gonna make some motion pictures." Another guy sang as he appeared in the screen for a moment._

"_Hit the mall with all my sisters." A medium sized girl sang as she came across the screen with a whole bunch of other girls while dancing in a line; she disappeared also. _

"_Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers." The same kid with a cooking hat sang once more. _

"_Kick it with the music mixers." A girl with glasses and brown curly hair added in. _

"_Buy a ride that suites my ride." A guy with darker skin and black curly hair sang as he and another girl were rolled across the screen on some sort of a trolley. _

"_Make a - "The main boy with brown hair and blue eyes began. _

Nikki had stopped listening at the point because honestly she thought it was silly once again and turned to her friend. As she turned back to her friend Nikki had noticed that Courtney was sitting there singing ever word of the song. That was when Nikki couldn't help but to roll her eyes and slightly laugh a little. As silence came over them with the movie still on in the background; Nikki decided to break the silence and grab Courtney by the arm while pulling her into the kitchen.

"What!?" Courtney asked with slight annoyance as she crossed her arms.

"I need to talk to you okay!" Nikki explained instantly. "After all; I only have today and if I don't tell you now – "Nikki began as Courtney looked at her with confusion.

Sadly though Nikki had never got to finish her conversation. Only because when she was interrupted both girls had turned their heads to the back door where people mainly entered. Someone had knocked on it and Courtney had walked past Nikki and over to it making Nikki follow her. As soon as they made it to the door Nikki had frowned when Courtney opened it. In front of them was an older women with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was slightly taller than the two friends and she wore the most sophisticated outfit anyone of them had ever seen it there life. It was Nikki's aunt…

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter one! So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember that this story is meant for fun and an adventure between two of my favorite musicals so please go easy on me. Not exactly like Teen Beach Movie but close enough so it was suppose to be like that. So thanks again and please remember to review! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up I have to write it first on Word but it will be up soon so until then please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Bad Situations

High School Movie – A Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical Crossover Fanfiction….

**A/N – Well here is chapter two! Sorry for the long wait for an update but I always write the chapters for this story out and plus I have school and drill practice and I also have another story I'm working on as well. Also I am not rushing with this story so yeah. Anyway thanks for the review from the last chapter cherrygorilla you are AWESOME for leaving it and for reading this! So I advice you guys to go check out some of there stories as well for Teen Beach Movie; they are really good! Without talking much I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or High School Musical so please enjoy chapter two! :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

Bad Situations

Nikki's aunt wasn't the best person in the world to say the most. No she wasn't bad; she just wasn't a very good role model in Cortney's opinion. Or at least that was Courtney's opinion just from the way Nikki's aunt looked. Courtney wasn't trying to be mean in anyway but just the way Nikki's aunt dressed (which was in a brown fancy suite and she even carried a brief case) made Courtney instantly know that she was one of those snooty business people she always heard about. Nikki however didn't seem to think that obviously. In fact, she welcomed her aunt into the house with open arms and began to instantly start a conversation with her. It was a totally difference between the two friends.

"Hello Nicole – "Nikki's Aunt began with a smile as she began to air kiss her niece. " – Oh look at you; you look so grown up and absolutely – unactable!" Nikki's Aunt stated instantly making Courtney looked at her in shock and disgust for insulting her friend.

"What?" Nikki asked apparently having the same thought.

"Not you." Nikki's Aunt answered instantly as she pointed to something that was in her ear. It was a Bluetooth miniature ear phone. "Tell him that the offer is unactable!" Nikki's Aunt finished as she hung up on the person she was talking too. "Oh Nicole it's so good to see you again!"

By this time Lauren had walked into the room to see what was going on only to see Nikki and her aunt hugging. Once the two broke apart Lauren had walked over to give Nikki's aunt a hug since they have known her since they were little only to get odd air kisses that made her confused. As they finished their awkward welcome hug thing Nikki's aunt had managed to make her own way into Courtney and Lauren's home. When she reached the living room she had noticed the television and sighed as she watched the characters move along the screen. She frowned even more when she glanced next to the television and noticed Nikki's surf board leaning up against the wall.

"Oh don't tell me you still have that thing." Nikki's Aunt stated as she glanced at Nikki and then at the surf board while putting a hand on her chest with a frown.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nikki asked with a frown. "I mean Courtney here gave it to me for my birthday the first year we became friends." Nikki explained with a smile towards Courtney.

"That's right and she's been surfing on it ever since!" Courtney stated with a smirk.

"How wonderful." Nikki's aunt stated with sarcasm in her voice as she then turned to Nikki and smiled once more. However as silence followed Lauren had returned to finished watching the movie and Courtney and Nikki were left to watch Nikki's aunt to see what she was even doing here.

"Um not be rude or anything Aunt Linda but why are you here?" Nikki asked with sudden confusion as she eyed her aunt with interest.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Aunt Linda explained with a smile. "So I've hoped you packed."

"Tomorrow? I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Nikki asked once more with confusion.

"Well you thought wrong; were leaving tomorrow." Aunt Linda repeated as she smiled slightly.

"Leaving!?" Courtney asked suddenly making Nikki jump. "What does she mean by leaving!?" Courtney asked once more as she sent Nikki a look. This no doubt caused Lauren to pause the movie.

"As of tomorrow Courtney my niece will be attending the all expensive, exclusive, and did I mention expensive – "Aunt Linda began as Courtney nodded with slight annoyance. "– Prep Bowl Academy!" Aunt Linda stated with pride as she smiled once more in happiness.

"Yeah but excepted there's the fact where I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Nikki began to explain. "After all there's the condition with the waves that I've been waiting my whole life to surf and – "Nikki continued until her aunt cut her off instantly; Courtney sent Aunt Linda an upset look.

"Surf?" Aunt Linda asked in annoyance and shock. "Hunny there's no need to surf; after all you're new life begins tomorrow and it will be filled with a whole lot of new chances." Aunt Linda explained as she sent an unpleasant smirk to Courtney (which Nikki didn't notice).

"Aunt Linda shouldn't we talk about this?" Lauren asked as she suddenly stood back up from the couch and came between all of them.

"There is nothing to about Lauren." Aunt Linda explained with the same smirk she had on before. "This has always been the deal and this will always be the deal." Aunt Linda finished as Nikki had turned away and began to walk out of the house. Courtney had of course followed her instantly.

As Courtney followed Nikki outside she tried to get Nikki's attention many times but failed because her friend kept ignoring her and walking away. By the time Courtney did get close to talking to Nikki and getting her attention; both of them were outside on the front porch still in silence. So once Nikki stopped walking Courtney started to call her name since she knew she had to talk about what was going on. After all someone can't just come and tell you that your best friend is leaving without even telling you what's really going on and what is behind this theory! That wasn't just right at all.

"Nikki – "Courtney called as she walked up behind her. " – Nikki; what is she talking about by with this deal thing!?" Courtney questioned with hurt in her voice.

"Look Courtney it's really complicated and I – "Nikki began as Courtney cut her off.

"– No what's complicated is when someone comes up and tells you that their best friend is all of a sudden leaving! I mean; when were you going to tell me this!?" Courtney questioned with anger this time as she huffed and kicked at some sand that was on the porch.

"I wanted to tell you!" Nikki protested while arguing back hoping to show Courtney that she wasn't trying to hurt her at all. "I just – I just didn't know how!" Nikki explained instantly as she turned to walk down the beach some only to be stopped by Courtney.

"So she just shows up to take you!?" Courtney questions with confusion as she eyed Nikki. "But you can't leave! I mean this is where you live; where you surf; where you parents are; where my family is; and it's where I am!" Courtney explained as she sent a frown to her best friend.

"But Courtney – "Nikki began as she clenched her jaw shut in thought. " – You don't know how lucky I was to get into this school." Nikki added instantly with a frown while walking onto the sand.

Silence came over the friends as they turned and looked at one another trying to figure out what the other one was feeling. Normally they could figure out what each other was thinking or feeling because they were such close friends; but today was a different story. Even though they couldn't figure things out at the moment they knew that this problem wasn't going to ruin their friendship. They didn't know how they knew that; they just did. So Nikki decided to finally break the silence between them.

After all she knew that she had to explain to Courtney why this was all suddenly happening.

"This was my mom's – "Nikki explained suddenly while showing Courtney a book that she had in her hand. Courtney has seen it many times but never looked at it. After all it was her friends and Nikki kept it at her house because of the friend she was living with. "– In all I dream that my daughter will become something of herself one day when she's ready." Nikki read instantly.

"Wow your mom sounds amazing." Courtney replied with a small smile as well.

"She was." Nikki replied with a frown this time. "But then time passed; she got married; had me; and well…." Nikki explained as she stopped her sentence not wanting to talk about it.

"But that's not your fault!" Courtney explained while looking at Nikki with slight sadness; she felt bad for her friend.

"I know that!" Nikki replied as she turned to face Courtney suddenly. "But you're not getting the point." Nikki explained once more with a slight frown. "I have a chance to do something that she didn't."

"So you're just going to leave to do it!?" Courtney questioned once more with hurt.

"Well yes but it's also my choice." Nikki explained as she indicated to herself.

"Then change your mind." Courtney encouraged as Nikki shook her head while sitting on the side railing of the porch this time. Courtney stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

"I can't it's too late." Nikki explained with a frown. "My flight leaves tomorrow at noon."

Once more the two went quiet after the long little argument about the situation. Courtney was leaning her stomach against the railing buy the steps with anger totally written on her face. Nikki on the other hand had hurt and upset written on her face while she jumped off the porch railing. That was when Nikki decided to just walk back inside and see her aunt and Lauren that was she could let Courtney cool off. After all; everyone knew that when someone was mad they should be left alone for a little…

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway that whole plot there followed Teen Beach Movie as you could tell. I ended it like that because well in this story I had to take out the whole couple act thing since Courtney and Nikki are girls and best friends. So yeah thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon and once again I don't know when since I take my time writing them so thanks! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. A Wave Of Fate

High School Movie – A Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical Crossover…

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow I know it's been a long time since I've updated but for some reason I just had trouble starting this chapter and plus I've been busy and working on a few other stories as well. But since my friend and I talked about this fic at school today and she asked me when I was gonna update I figured why not. So here I am updating. Yeah! Anyway this chapter is a little shorter, not much happens in this chapter, if you seen Teen Beach Movie you would know that, but if you haven't you should see it, it's a good movie. **

**But anyway so Nikki, this chapter was made today just for you and yes I know you will be reading this lol. So enjoy everyone and also if there are grammar errors which I'm sure there are since I'm not good at catching those, I apologize in advance. But anyway I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or High School Musical 2 so please enjoy chapter three! :) **

* * *

Chapter 3

A Wave of Fate

Morning came once more for Nikki and she had been up bright and early packing her things at home. As she packed she finished placing one last picture in her trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. In the picture it had a younger version of her and Courtney playing in the sand. Both were holding buckets and shovels and in front of them was a massive sand castle. Smiles were on their faces because they had felt proud of the sandcastle they built. Nikki smiled slightly when she put it away.

She smiled slightly after looking at the picture because she was still upset about what happened the night before. Yes they had gotten into a little fight about her suddenly deciding to leave; and yes Nikki didn't end up staying the night at Courtney's but Nikki knew she needed to make things right. So she grabbed a piece of paper; a pen; and began to write something on it. Placing it on the table the note read:

_Be back in time for the flight_

\- _Nikki_

With that she had grabbed her surfboard (her Aunt Linda brought it back for her even though she wasn't happy that she had to tough it) and left the house with a smile on her face.

….

Outside on the beach the wind blew through the air big waves crashed onto the beach's shore. People of all ages were either standing on the sand or surfing in the water. Smiling Nikki stood on the side lines watching as she waited for the perfect timing to go shred some waves. As she watched she noticed how some of the guys were really good and how some were still just learning. You'd be surprised at how hard surfing actually was. In fact, it took Nikki a long time to learn herself.

While she stood there thinking about how long it took her to learn how to surf, her thoughts had been interrupted when someone walked up next to her. Glancing to the side, Nikki couldn't help but smile and slightly roll her eyes as she noticed Courtney standing there with a smile. It was no surprise that Courtney would be here; after all, they were best friends. So of course she knew where Nikki would be.

"Hey." Courtney said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked with interest as she took another glance at Courtney.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." Courtney explained with a small. "No matter what the situation was." Courtney added as her laugh faded when Nikki sent her a warning look.

"Courtney I told you – "Nikki began as she was cut off by Courtney.

"Hey, I came to watch you surf, not to convince you to stay." Courtney said quickly with a frown.

"Alrighty then." Nikki said with a smile as she nudged Courtney on the side with her elbow. "Watch what I'm about to do." Nikki said as she began to run towards the water.

Leaving Courtney to stand on the beach by herself, Nikki started to run faster as she saw the crystal clear water right before her eyes. With her board in her hands, she moved the board to stand in front of her and she flopped it down into the water. As her orange, green, and yellow board slapped onto the water she dove on top of it fast and landed flat on her stomach. From there, Nikki began to pedal further and further out towards sea.

Every once and a while she would stop to shred some narly waves. Showing off moves and enjoying her time, Nikki couldn't help but smile to herself when she noticed some of the boys looking at her in amazement and shock as she surfed passed them. Meanwhile though back on the beach, Courtney was practically doing the same thing. Smiling and laughing as she watched the boy's reaction to Nikki's surfing. It was hilarious and amazing to see all at once.

"What's up?" Lauren asked making Courtney jump as she turned and saw her older sister there.

"Nikki is what's up." Courtney stated while earning a confusing look from Lauren. "She's really shredding it." Courtney continued as Lauren "ohed" in understandment.

It was funny that Lauren was even there in the first place, only because Courtney didn't even hear walk up behind her. Yet, she wasn't complaining. After all they both knew that Nikki would want Lauren here to watch her anyway. Speaking of Nikki, she was paddling even more towards the middle of the ocean as Courtney and Lauren talked. Using all the strength she had, Nikki made sure she pushed herself to where the highest waves stood. Besides, that was what she wanted to surf on anyway.

However everything seemed to not want to go Nikki's way. Mainly because the waves started getting really big, too hard to swim in, and the sky above her began to turn gray and mean. Of course Nikki knew what that ment, it ment the storm was coming, but she knew she wasn't giving up. She was going to go on until she surfed her fourty foot wave! Yet, something stopped her from moving for a moment. It was a sound. Not just any sound. Oh no, it was the lifeguard blowing a whistle.

So, back on the beach the lifeguard stood on his tower blowing his whistle and waving a red flag. Surfers of all ages began to head back to shore for safety. It was only then that Nikki was the last one to be in the water still trying to surf. Courtney and Lauren watched in worry as Nikki continued to sit on her board and allow the waves to continue carrying her out towards the middle of the ocean.

"What's she doing!?" Courtney questioned with confusion and worry as she glanced up at her older sister Lauren who frowned and glanced down at her younger sister.

"She's not paddling in." Lauren explained as they both went back to watching Nikki.

Thus leading Courtney to finally make up her mind about the situation. Sure Nikki was her best friend and yes, she wanted Nikki to surf the wave just like Nikki wanted, but her friend's safety was way more important than any wave. So, Courtney rushed over to the lifeguard stand, grabbed a life jacket, threw it on, and headed over to one of the water scooters that sat on the side of the beach.

At first everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Only because she wasn't a lifeguard, but at the same time no one stopped her from what she was doing. With the time Courtney had from using the water scooter (Her family tougher her how to use one in case of an emergency) she headed out on the water to where Nikki was. Finally after a while of driving on the water, Courtney made it to her friend.

"Nikki come on! It's not safe!" Courtney yelled as she sat on the scooter.

"No!" Nikki yelled back causing Courtney to groan in annoyance.

"Why not!?" Courtney questioned as she frowned.

"Because I have to do this!" Nikki explained as she gestured to the water.

"You can do it another time, just come back to shore!" Courtney said as Nikki shook her head.

Silence came over them as a wave started to head their way. Instantly it started to grow. Bigger and bigger the wave got and Nikki instantly turned to lie on her stomach and she began to paddle as fast as she could. Yet the wave was too fast for her. Standing as fast she could, Nikki tried to balance herself as she tried to surf the almost fourty foot wave. Yes, you read right, fourty foot! Sadly though, the wave was too high and too strong. Before she knew it, Nikki had been knocked right off of her board.

Courtney watched in horror as her friend was tossed into the water. So, she had discounted the safety wrist of the water scooter and dove into the water herself to save her friend. Both had vanished underneath the cruel waves. Above them the wave grew taller and stronger as it swallowed them up. But then it soon vanished itself and everything went still. Courtney and Nikki were nowhere to be seen…

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! Cliffy! Anyway I wonder what's gonna happen next!? Can anyone guess!? Well, either way thanks so much for reading and please remember to review. Chapter four will be on it's way; hopefully sooner then this one was lol. So thanks and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. New Reality

High School Movie – A Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical Crossover…

**A/N - Alright everyone here is chapter four of High School Movie! :) Wow thanks for the reviews and to all who's read this so far. It means a lot to me and my friend I can tell you that much! But anyway we're finally moving along with the story really well. In this chapter we're about to enter High School Musical 2 for the first time with Nikki and Courtney. So a lot happens in this one! I can tell you that because it took six pages on microsoft word and this chapter is 2,095 words without the a/n. With out anything else to say I hope you enjoy chapter four! I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or High School Musical 2 as well. Oh and just to let you know; this is gonna start morphing into the High School plot line but we will still have some Teen Beach plot line as well of course! So please enjoy before I continue to talk lol. :)**

**P.S - Since this is basically told in Nikki's point of view the characters are not being read by their names. Nikki learns those later on. So please do not get confused by it. Sharpay is known as (Blonde Haired Girl), Ryan is known as (The Boy or Boy), and the Sharpettes are known as (Girl Backup Signers). Just thought I'd clarify that before you read. **

* * *

Chapter 4

New Reality

A few minutes later two heads popped out of the water. Both, Courtney and Nikki gasped for air as they bobbed along in the ocean trying to figure what had just happened to them. While they tried to get their breath back; Nikki had noticed something. In front of her, the storm they had just been involved in had vanished. A blue sky hung above them, and the ocean was calmer then ever.

"Nikki; are you okay!?" Courtney asked suddenly making Nikki snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nikki replied as she looked around her once more. "What about you?"

"I'm okay." Courtney replied as she looked around as well.

"What happened to the storm?" Nikki asked instantly wanting to know the answer to her thoughts.

"Girl, you're bored." Courtney answered instead as she turned and began to swim towards it.

So; Nikki had no choice but to follow as the two grabbed onto the board for a balance and a safety precaution. Instantly with instinct both girls began to paddle their feet towards the way they knew where shore would be. Within in a reasonable amount of time the two of them had made it to shore. Yet, they were confused and still lost on where they were. After all, this place seemed strange.

In front of them was not only a sandy shore but a country golf course. Various flags waved in the air indicating where the hole for the golf ball was, and sandy pits were decorated everywhere. Cement paths ran through the grass around the sand bends, and golfers played and drove golf carts on the course. Courtney and Nikki looked at one another with confusion and then back at the scene.

"Where are we?" Nikki asked with confusion and worry at the same time.

"I don't know." Courtney replied as she continued to look around them. "But something about this place seems familiar." Courtney explained as she knitted her eyebrows together in thought.

"It does?" Nikki asked once more while raising her eyebrow and sending Courtney a look.

"Yes. But I can't put my fingure on it." Courtney added with annoyance.

Just then both girls had started hearing something in the distance. At first it was light and soft. Then it began to grow a little louder and both of them knew it was music. Yet, it was odd. First they get knocked out by a wave, end up on the shore of a country golf course, and now they hear music. So far nothing was making sense. But that didn't stop them from looking for answers.

Nikki had started to walk towards the source of the so called music they were hearing. Courtney of course had no choice but to follow, yet, she didn't argue. After all, she wanted to find some answers as well. Silence came over them as they walked towards their destination. Both thinking about what could possibly be going on at the moment, but not really coming up with a good solution. What neither one of them knew; was what laid a head for them as they continued their journey.

…

Catching their breath once more as they finally reached their destination; both girls began to climb the side of a fence they had reached. It was interesting to see that they were standing on the fence of some sort of resort. All around them people were swimming, tanning, talking, relaxing, and having plain fun. However they were forced to stop watching when the sound of music hit their ears once more. Looking over to the right, Courtney and Nikki had noticed a blonde girl in a pink outfit, with a boy, and three other girls her age sitting in pool side chairs, talking. No, not talking, they were singing.

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_It's out with the old, in with the new  
Good bye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world is starting to moi_

Nikki watched as the girl in the pink outfit put her arms behind her head and sighed with happiness. But as soon as she did, the sound of a key on a piano had hit and she turned her head instantly with annoyance as she pulled her sunglasses down. Saying something to the boy playing the piano, who had been next to her not moments ago, Nikki had trouble hearing. But she didn't when the music was brought back up and the blonde haired girl once again started to sing.

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Ice tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And Turkey imported from Maine_

**Blonde Haired Girl and the Boy**

_Were gonna relax and renew_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_You go do!_

From here everything started to get crazy. Watching; Nikki saw that everyone around the blonde hair girl had started to dance as she sung. Before her, the three girls that were with her had started dancing and singing along side and so had the boy. It was by far the craziest thing to happen all day. Nikki looked at Courtney only to see that Courtney was looking at the scene in front them with shock.

**Blonde Haired Girl **

_I want fabulous that is my simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous is that so wrong _

"Nikki – "Courtney said as Nikki turned her head and looked at her. "Nikki – "Courtney began as she tried to talk. Of course this caused Nikki to roll her eyes and sigh.

"What?" Nikki asked with interest as she turned back to the scene and then back to Courtney.

"– We're in my movie." Courtney stated suddenly making Nikki look at her with confusion.

"Come again?" Nikki asked wanting to know if she heard Courtney right.

"We're in my movie – "Courtney began with a serious tone that had a hint of excitement in it. " – My movie, High School Musical 2!" Courtney finished with happiness all of a sudden.

"What!? How!? Why!?" Nikki questioned as she looked back at the scene.

"All viable questions." Courtney replied with thought as Nikki groaned.

"Well what do we do!?" Nikki asked once more with worry and panic as she glanced back and forth once more as she watched what unrolled before her. All she knew was that she did not expect Courtney's next answer at all.

"HAVE FUN!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs making Nikki jump.

Soon enough Courtney had jumped over the fence the two were standing on and began running towards the scene where the five kids were all singing. Nikki had no choice but to watch as the music carried on everyone did their thing. Surprisingly the five kids went along with Courtney. Only Nikki realized that Courtney had replaced one of the backup singers and the blonde girl didn't even notice.

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Fetch me my Jimmy Show Flip Flops_

_Where is my pink product tote?_

_I need my Tiffany hair band_

_Then I can go for a float_

**Boy, Girl back up signers, and Courtney**

_Summer like never before_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_I want more!_

Before she knew what was going on, Nikki had found herself heading towards the scene. Mainly only because was just trying to get Courtney to come back and talk to her. After all, if what Courtney was saying true, then Nikki knew they needed to find a way out of this mess. But even with that thought in mind, Nikki still didn't want to believe that what Courtney said was true. She only snapped out of her thought when she got tangled in between the dancers and tried to find her way around them.

**Boy, Girl backup singers, and Courtney**

_She wants fabulous that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger, better, and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong_

_Fabulous Pool_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Ew_

**Boy, Girl backup singers, and Courtney**

_Fabulous splash_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Read my lips_

**Boy, Girl backup singers, and Courtney**

_Fabulous parties even fabulous trash  
fabulous fashion even fabulous bling  
she's got to have fabulous everything_

**Blonde Haired Girl and Boy**

_Nothing to discuss  
everything's got to be perfect_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_For me_

**Boy**

_She wants fabulous that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger, better, and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong_

This time Nikki was really lost it. None of this was making sense what's-so-ever and Courtney had ditched her to join the loony maniacs singing for no random reason. Blonde Haired Girl hadn't even cared that Courtney joined them, in fact, she seemed to be thrilled if anything, and the boy just went along for the ride. Courtney had a huge smile on her face as she sang the song with these strange kids and yet Nikki couldn't help but want to scream and shout at that.

Seriously? Who has fun at a time like this!?

But sadly though no one answered her thoughts. Oh no! All five of them just kept going on with the song and dancing around Nikki like she was invisible. Nikki did try to follow the song and the dance moves, but she knew nothing about it, and every time they moved, she just got more confused. How Courtney was keeping up with them; she had no idea. But then again she did. After all, this was Courtney's favorite movie (if it was even called that anymore) and of course Courtney knew everything about it. From the music, to the plot, to the character's, to the dance moves. But Nikki was still lost!

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_This won't do  
that's absorbed  
that's insulting  
I need more  
I need  
I need  
I need  
I need  
I need  
I need fabulous_

**Boy, Girl backup singers, and Courtney**

_Fabulous hair, fabulous style  
fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Oh I like what I see  
I like it a lot_

At first Nikki was confused once more on what the blonde haired girl was singing about. Yet, when she looked in the direction on where she, Courtney, the boy, and the other girl signers were looking she kind of understood. Before them, a young boy about their age had begun to walk into the area. The boy was a little taller than Nikki and Courtney. He had brown shaggy hair that hung in front of his eyes. Speaking of eyes, they were a bright blue, and he was wearing a a bright orange and white short-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans.

**Girl backup singers and Courtney**

_Is it absolutely fabulous?_

**Boy**

_Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous_

**Blonde Haired Girl**

_Absolutely….NOT!_

It was at this moment that music had stopped. Watching before her, Nikki saw that as the blonde haired girl waved to the shaggy brown haired boy that she had walked over to the pool. At first Nikki was not okay with that. Mainly because Nikki had been standing by the pool at this point and the blonde haired girl was now next to her. While the blonde haired girl looked back and forth she had finally noticed Nikki and looked at her with confusion. But as she did, she took a step back and suddenly began to slip on a puddle.

Blonde haired girl had begun to lose her balance and fall backwards towards the pool while she screamed. As this happened the boy on the other side of the girl had jumped backwards after trying to catch her. Nikki assumed it was because he didn't want to fall in either. But Nikki wasn't gonna let that slide. Oh no! She had to try and help the blonde haired girl even though she had no idea who she was. So, Nikki reached out her hand for the girl and she grabbed onto it. However, instead of gaining balance, she lost it, and both the blonde haired girl and Nikki fell into the pool with a big splash while the blonde haired girl screamed…

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! How was it? Good? Bad? I really hope you enjoyed it. It took me two days to write this, and I had to make sure I had the lyrics of the song right. My hardest part was choosing on what song to use for the first one. What Time Is It? or Fabulous. So I used Fabulous because it made sense with the story line and how everything happens. But anyway thanks so much for reading and please remember to review if you read, it would mean a lot to me and my friend. Also chapter five will be up soon and things will really start to get interesting! Now please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Meeting the Wildcats

High School Movie – A Teen Beach Movie and High School Musical Crossover…

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! OMG thanks so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot! I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I've been busy with the end of school and competition that happened in May and my graduation open house. So; so far I've been really busy. Plus I've been focused more on my other stories that I've been writing a lot. So I apologize. Anyway this is the chapter where everything starts getting interesting. I am excited for you to read this chapter a lot goes on in it! Also to let you know after the blonde hair girl (also known as Sharpay) leaves in this chapter Nikki and Courtney are left along and the rest of it takes place when Sharpay and Ryan are talking to the worker guy about how he hired the Wildcats. So I wanted to explain that. Only because in the next chapter were going right to the kitchen scene where they sing Work This Out. So I didn't want anyway to be confused. If you don't know the Ryan and Sharpay scene then you should probably watch the movie before reading this or pm me and I can explain it. So yeah; anyway without giving anything away from this chapter I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie or High School Musical 2 or the others! So enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Meeting the Wildcats

Nikki coughed as her head came above water for the second time that day. Looking over she tried to remember what happened only to see that a blonde hair girl was screaming next to her. It was then Nikki totally remembered everything that was going on. She and Courtney were trapped inside Courtney's favorite movie and Nikki had just witnessed her first musical number! Nothing made sense!

But Nikki didn't have time to answer her own thoughts when the blonde haired girl's screams got louder in her ear. Nikki had looked over only to see that the girl was clinging onto her like her life depended on it. However; the two weren't alone only because another girl; who had brown hair and brown eyes swam over to them. She had a red suite on and she was helping the blonde haired girl.

"It's okay I've got you." The brown haired girl explained as she pulled the blonde haired girl off of Nikki. She watched the blonde haired girl stopped fighting the brown haired girl and the two began to talk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The blonde haired girl questioned with annoyance and anger.

"I'm the new life guard." The brown haired girl explained as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly.

"Wait – "A voice asked making the three girls turn their heads.

Looking over to where the voice came from; Nikki now saw five or six other kids standing by the side of the pool with Courtney and the boy that had been signing earlier. A boy with bright blue eyes and brown short hair was the owner of the voice. He had an orange t-shirt on along with a light green and white stripped pair of shorts. Everyone was silent when the boy looked at the blonde haired girl.

"– Are you a member here?" The boy asked as she the bond hair girl's mouth dropped open.

"Ugh!"

With that the blonde hair girl swam away and Nikki laughed to herself as she watched her leave. Looking over she noticed that the lifeguard was looking at her with interest until she looked over at the boy who had brown hair and blues and smiled. He smiled back and Nikki couldn't help but smile. Sure she may not know who these people are unlike Courtney but she could tell that there was defiantly chemistry between those two. Nikki was snapped out of her thoughts when the lifeguard broke their silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; thanks." Nikki said with a smile as she and the lifeguard began to swim over to the side where the others were standing so they could get out.

"So; are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

"Um; actually yeah; I guess you could say that." Nikki explained as she climbed out of the pool while everyone who had been standing on the side backed up so she had room.

"Oh well welcome and nice to meet you; my name is Gabriella." Gabriella introduced as she held out her hand. Nikki smiled and took it and the two began to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Gabriella; my name is Nicole but everyone calls me Nikki." Nikki explained as the two finished shaking hands and Nikki turned towards Courtney. "– And this is my friend Courtney." Nikki added as Courtney and Gabriella shook hands and smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella added as she turned to all the boys and girls that were still watching them. "– And this is my boyfriend Troy – "Gabriella began to introduce. _So the brown hair blue eye guy does have a name! _Nikki thought as Troy waved and said hi. "– These are our friends; Chad; Kelsie; Martha; Jason; and Taylor." Gabriella finished as she gestured to each person standing next to them.

"Hello; hi; nice to meet you." Were the courses that Courtney and Nikki got.

"Well; it was nice meeting you guys but I got get going back to work; maybe we'll see each other around?" Gabriella asked as Nikki and Courtney nodded.

After a course of goodbye's and watching everyone leave the pool side Nikki turned to Courtney with confusion and shock. Courtney obviously noticed Nikki's facial expression and began to laugh a little only for that laugh to turn into a scream of excitement. This of course caused Nikki to jump in surprise.

"What the heck?!" Nikki asked as she looked at Courtney with worry and fright at the same time. "Why did you do that?!" Nikki asked once more. Sometimes her friend really worried her.

"Because – "Courtney began as she came up behind Nikki and grabbed onto her shoulder's turning her towards the way the people they had just meet left. " – We just meet the Wildcats!" Courtney explained as she pointed towards that direction as Nikki turned and looked back at her in confusion.

"The who?!" Nikki asked with confusion once more.

"The Wildcats." Courtney repeated with a smile. "The main characters of my movie High School Musical 2!" Courtney continued with excitement again. "Troy the main boy played by Zac Efron; Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend played by Vanessa Hudgens and – the others." Courtney finished with thought.

"Wait – "Nikki stated as she turned towards Courtney to face her friend. " – So; were really trapped inside your movie?!" Nikki asked as Courtney nodded.

"Yup." Courtney replied without even freaking out about it at all.

"Well; what do we do?! How do we get out?! Why are we here?! I don't understand! We need to find a way out! We need too – " Nikki continued to freak until Courtney grabbed her by the shoulder's and shook her causing her to stop freaking and look at her with annoyance.

"Nikki please calm down." Courtney stated as she let go of her shoulders.

"But how can I?!" Nikki questioned with a frown.

"You can because you have me." Courtney explained as she pointed to herself as Nikki sent her a confused look. Oh; was she tired of being confused. "I know everything about this movie. I know what's gonna happen next and when as well as when they all break into song and music." Courtney finished.

"Do you know a way out?" Nikki asked with narrowed eyes making Courtney sigh and frown.

"Not exactly – "Courtney stated making them both frown. " – But I do know that getting here had something to do with the water." Courtney added making Nikki's head perk up.

"Alright; well maybe that's our key way out." Nikki stated making Courtney nodded. "So; all we need is a way to transfer back through the water and bam! Were home!" Nikki finished with excitement.

"Most likely; I'm guessing." Courtney stated making Nikki turn and send her a look.

"But how would we get the water to work to our likening? I mean it was during a storm we were transferred here." Nikki explained as Courtney sighed.

"There's a scene at the end of the movie where Sharpay decides to turn nice again and trough's her and all her Wildcat friends a staff pool party." Courtney began as she smiled. "At the end of singing All for One Sharpay jumps into the pool. Maybe it has to be us jumping into the pool." Courtney finished.

"But what about the wave?" Nikki asked with interest.

"I'm not sure." Courtney added with a frown. "The pool is all I could come up with at the moment; maybe what we need to do is become friends with the Wildcats and gain their trust." Courtney continued to explained as Nikki thought about what she was saying. "If we do that; then maybe Troy and them can help figure out the rest or find a better way to send us home." Courtney finished with a sigh.

"Alright sounds good." Nikki stated with a nod. "But what do we do until then?" Nikki asked instantly.

"Well the next thing to happen in the movie is that Troy and everyone starts working here at Lava Springs!" Courtney explained with sudden excitement once more causing Nikki to laugh. "So; maybe we need to get jobs with them so we can get to know them and become friends with them." Courtney continued.

"Okay; then let's get jobs!" Nikki stated with slight excitement all of sudden; she stopped and began to look around in confusion. _Since when did she start getting excited about this? _Nikki wondered with worry. However that all changed when Courtney broke their silence.

"LET'S GO!" Courtney exclaimed with more excitement then Nikki just had.

Together the two began to run towards the main entrance of the resort. Nikki only rolled her eyes and laughed to herself at Courtney's excitement once more. It was weird; because one moment her friends was all excited and upbeat; the next she was serious and then she was back to her excitement. But all Nikki knows was that this was going to be a long movie. But she also knew that everything was going to be okay because she had her friend with her and nothing was going to break the two apart. No matter what happened during this movie transfer thing. At least; that's what Nikki hoped…

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! And ohhh; I wonder what's gonna happen between Nikki and Courtney? If something happens. AHH! So many questions! Anyway I'm thinking of adding Teen Beach Movie songs into this plot since were following both movies. What do you think? Should I? Well thanks so much for reading! Also AHHH! They meet the Wildcats! Oh lord; I wonder what's going to happen now if they try and get involved with the HSM crew. Chapter six will come soon! Hopefully sooner than this one! Until then; thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Work This Out

High School Movie - A Teen Beach Movie &amp; High School Musical Crossover Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six finally! Oh wow, almost three months! I am so sorry for the long wait, but now it's over for you! I promise I am not giving up or leaving this story behind. I have just been so busy with school and work and everything else as well as my other stories that I never got back to this! But no more! I am going to keep trying update this I promise! Anyway this was by far my favorite chapter to write because this is my favorite song and scene of the movie! Speaking of which this chapter really follows High School Musical 2! You can probably guess what is going to happen in it by the title of the chapter. Well I own nothing from High School Musical Trilogy or Teen Beach Movie! So please enjoy! **

**P.S - I seriously promise I will not make you wait three months every again! I will update soon! **

* * *

Chapter 6

Work This Out

Getting jobs with the so called Wildcats wasn't as hard as Nikki and Courtney thought it would be. In all honesty, all the had to do was find some guy named Mr. Fulton and bam, they had jobs. It turns out Mr. Fulton was desperate to hire anyone to work for Lava Springs. Something about the Evans family just needing workers. However Nikki nor Courtney had been paying attention to what the man was saying (he kind of intimidated both of them) they were mainly thinking about their plan on how to get home.

Which now lead them to right where they were. Standing in the middle of a huge restrunt kitchen wearing uniforms with their names on it. All around them were the Wildcats they had meet earlier. Troy was standing at a back counter with Chad and Zeke who were both leaning on it. The three of them were mid deep in a conversation. Martha was at the stoves, Kelsie was sitting at a table with piano sheets and an ice cream Sunday, Jason was being well Jason, and Taylor was trying to help anyone who needed help.

" - And Sharpay will be where I work everyday - " Zeke stated in a happy sing song tone. " - How much better could summer get!?" Zeke questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, a _real_ dream come true." Chad replied in a sarcastic way while frowning.

"If you actually get to know her she's - " Zeke began as Chad sent him a death glare making him shut up. Troy had decided to join the conversation at this point anyway.

"I had no idea Sharpay's parents even owned this place." Troy explained making Chad and Zeke turn to him. "Mr. Fulton just said there's - "

At this point Nikki had stop over hearing their conversation. Besides Nikki had no idea who or what they were talking and she was to focused on her major problem at the moment to even care. So far she had got knocked down by a wave and possible almost drowned, got stuck in some weird lame musical movie she has no idea about, and now has a job as a kitchen staff to play along with, as well as had a run in with her first musical number, seriously how much worse could things get!?

"Indeed, since your jobs will be fleeting if you continue to treat your employee's like it's recess."

Nikki had snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to see Mr. Fulton standing in front of her and Courtney as well as talking to Troy, Chad and Zeke. Yes, Nikki had indeed finally learned their names. Not that she cared anyway. But yet, this seemed important for everyone in the kitchen looked up from what they were doing.

"Recess? But sir, were actually in High School." Chas explained sounding a little insulted.

"As evidence by the little toy you seem to be carrying around all the time." Mr. Fulton argued back while pointing to Chad.

"It's a basketball, sir." Chad argued back making Nikki roll her eyes.

"Better known at Lava Springs as a non-approved recreation device." Mr. Fulton finished turning away from the pointless conversation before turning back. "Confirming assignments - " Mr. Fulton exclaimed changing the subject. " - Bolton, Danforth, Walker and Channy waiters - " Mr. Fulton explained as he suddenly threw aprons at the names he called out. Luckily Nikki had been paying attention and was able to catch hers. " - And when needed Bolton and Danforth, Caddies." Mr. Fulton finished before turning to the others now walking away from them. Nikki had noticed Courtney, Troy and Chad all exchanging looks. "Jason and Matt - Dishwashers." Mr. Fulton continued as he spoke to each person. "Miss McKessie - I am told you are efficient - " Mr. Fulton began once more as Taylor smiled.

"Well - " Taylor began as she was cut off by Mr. Fulton shoving a clipboard in her hands.

"Prove it." Mr. Fulton demanded harshly. "You'll handle member activates, keep me insight at all time." Mr. Fulton finished as Taylor gaped at him while he turned and walked over to the next person. "Kelsie, piano at lunchtime and cocktail hour." Mr. Fulton explained as he used his fingures like he was playing the piano. "So that means mood music, not new music - " He continued as he took Kelsie's spoon from her and put it in her Sunday cup. " - Clear?" Mr. Fulton asked as Kelsie nodded and turned away from him. Mr. Fulton soon walked over to Martha. "Martha! Chopping, cutting, and preparing plates! Please, complete the summer with the equal amount of digits I assume you currently posses." Mr. Fulton stated as Martha smiled and nodded her head in understandment. Mr. Fulton then grabbed a cookers hat and turned to Zeke who was walking past him. "Zeke - You will assist Chef Michele in - " Mr. Fulton began as Zeke cut him off while smiling.

" - The promise land." Zeke stated as Mr. Fulton smiled, nodded and patted his shoulder.

Mr. Fulton was about to turn to everyone and continue talking when Chad decided to speak up.

"Uh, Mr. Fulton, Your Excellency, Sir, is it okay if we draw straws to see who waits on Sharpay?" Chad asked with hope while Nikki groaned and sighed.

Was everything about this Sharpay person!?

"Henceforth, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay." Mr. Fulton began as he turned his back to everyone who all secretly cheered. "You'll be serving Miss Evans."

Nikki giggled when everyone groaned in annoyance. It was obvious they all cheered to early.

However apparently not everyone understood what Mr. Fulton has just said, "Who's that?" Jason had asked from nearby. Everyone groaned once more, even Nikki.

Mr. Fulton walked over to Jason.

"Here at Lava Springs we always address our members as Mr, Mrs or Miss." Mr. Fulton explained as he grabbed a napkin and place it on his arm. "Let's practice - " He added as he looked up at Jason. " - Miss Evans, would you care for Lemonade?" Mr. Fulton asked as Jason looked at him with confusion.

"Actually, I'm not Miss Evans, I'm Jason." Jason explained as he held out his hand to Mr. Fulton to shake it.

Nikki had noticed that everyone had groaned for the millionth time that day. She turned to Courtney.

"Is he serious?"

"Who Jason?" Courtney asked as she looked at Nikki who nodded. "Then yeah, fourtanlly Jason's not the brightest of the group." Courtney explained Nikki nodded.

Nikki was about to say something again only to be interrupted this time.

"Hmmm, it smells good in here, I am starving! What's for lunch!?" Gabriella asked as she came running in while everyone tried to stop her from talking.

Talk about a bad timing.

"Miss Montez, it seems that your break does not start for another minuet and a half, let's just hope no members do drown in the absence of your presence." Mr. Fulton stated as everyone started gathering around Nikki and Courtney at this time as they all watched him move. Nikki had noticed that Taylor made a face. "Do clock in and out on time - " He continued again as he turned to the now standing group. " - Three infractions of any kind and your employment is terminated, understood!?" Mr. Fulton asked in a serious tone with a serious look as everyone nodded in agreement. "Good." - And with that, the man had finally left the kitchen.

"Okay, is it just me, or does that man scare anyone else?" Nikki asked with slight fright in her voice as everyone nodded in agreement.

"He scares me." Martha explained as she raised her hand.

"Me too." Courtney added. "I never thought he would be scarier in person." Courtney stated making everyone look at her slightly. Courtney had noticed. "What?"

However they all ignored her question, "What's she talking about?" Kelsie asked in confusion.

"I don't know - " Chad stated as everyone groaned as he turned to Troy. " - All I know is that I'm suddenly starting to miss detention with Mrs. Darbus, How sick is that!?"

"Guys come on." Troy stated with an eye roll making everyone look at him. "There's a hoop outback, we get two free meals a day, we only wear these stupid outfits when were on duty, and we've got our two new friends working along with us - " Troy stated as he eyed Nikki and Courtney. " - All for one, one for all. It's our summer."

Nikki was astonished. She and Courtney haven't even known these people for a day and they already accepted them into their circle of friends. Maybe Nikki misjudged them and this movie. But either way she still thought it was odd. Yet what she thought was odder was the random rhythm of music that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Now what team!?" Troy asked suddenly making Nikki jump in slight shock at his shouting.

"Wildcats!" Everyone including Courtney had shouted back.

"What team!?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Wildcats!" Everyone including Courtney yelled back once more.

Before Nikki knew it Courtney had pulled her a few feet away from Troy and Chad just as another song started to play as Chad started to sing.

**Chad**

_How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?_

Soon everyone had started joining just like the last song.

**Taylor**

_I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep._

Just as Taylor finished Zeke joined in and rested his arms on Nikki and Courtney's shoulder.

**Zeke **

_We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet._

**Martha**

_Well I've got rags instead of riches._

**Jason**

_And all these dirty dishes._

**Everyone Including Nikki and Courtney**

_Just wish I had three wishes! _

Nikki stopped after she said those line with everyone while holding up three fingures as she gathered around Troy and looked at him. Wait! - How did she even know those lines and know what move to do!? She hasn't even seen this movie! But no matter how much she tried to think of it, she didn't have time, for the music started again.

**Gabriella**

_Okay guys break it up!_

But no one listened, instead Troy started to sing while dancing.

**Troy**

_We've got to work, work, work this out.  
We'll make things right the sun will shine!__If we work, work there'll be no doubt,__We can still save this summer...  
If we work this out..._

During the part of the song Troy had sung Nikki had noticed that Chad almost started to dance along but stopped and turned around after hitting Troy on the arm. Not only did she noticed that, but she also noticed that her foot started to tap only for her to gasp and stop it while running off to find out where Courtney had gone to. After all, this was all confusing and weird. People suddenly breaking into song while working in a kitchen, what was the point of this and how did Nikki know those words!?

**Chad**

_I'd rather face a seven footer straight up in the post. _

Just as she turned to find Courtney while thinking she was grabbed by Taylor and Maratha, who encouraged her to join in on their part.

**Taylor**

_That sure beats hanging here,_

**Taylor, Martha and Nikki**

_And burning someone's toast._

_Mhmmmm..._

With that said Nikki was pulled away as some burnt toast popped out of the toaster and into Troy's hands. None of this made sense! She had realized she sang the words of the song once more! Speaking of which, how did she even know them!? But before she could think about it again, Courtney came in taking another person's spot and started signing as well. It was a good thing too, Nikki was starting to think she was crazy.

**Zeke**

_I needed Benjamin's but this ain't worth the stress._

**Kelsie**

_Maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess!_

Once again everyone had been gathered around Troy and Nikki had no idea how it happened. First they were signing and dancing everyone and now they were around Troy.

**Troy**

_Were a champion team, a well-oiled machine.  
And we may faced tougher problems then this!  
__I know it's a grind but I'm sure we can find,  
A way to have fun, while we get this job done!_

Now Troy was really dancing around and he even was moving Chad around as he danced. But the odd part about it was when Gabriella started joining him on the course of the song. Not only had Gabriella joined, but so did the rest of the Wildcats, including her friend Courtney! It was final, she's lost Courtney to the music!

**Everyone Including Courtney But Not Nikki**

_We've got to work, work, work this out.  
We'll make things right, the sun will shine!  
If we work, work there'll be no doubt,  
__We can still save this summer...__If we work this out..._

**Troy**

_Let's work it! _

By now everyone was dancing and making rhythm with different kitchen equipment and honestly Nikki was going along with it. She was actually having a blast and she had no idea why but right now she didn't care! As she danced and helped make rhythm she began to think of something. Maybe she was wrong about this movie. Maybe she was wrong about these people Courtney seemed to know so well. After all, Troy had said they were their friends now already, and everyone seemed to have agreed.

So maybe, just maybe, things were going to turn out alright and maybe Nikki really did have nothing to worry about. Sadly though Nikki didn't get to think about it too much for everyone had started signing once more as well as gathered once again around Troy.

**Troy**

_Tell me what you want. _

**Gabriella**

_Tell me what you need. _

**Zeke**

_A little bit of sugar. _

**Martha**

_A little bit of butter._

**Kelsie **

_It's the perfect recipe! _

**Everyone Including Nikki and Courtney**

_Payday!_

**Jason**

_It'll taste so sweet._

**Everyone Including Nikki and Courtney**

_Payday!_

**Jason**

_Good enough to eat. _

Everyone had once again scattered off and Nikki found herself being pulled along by Courtney as the other's got into position and started signing again. Nikki was surprised when Courtney stepped up and took one of the character's line. However, what surprised her more, was that no one seemed to notice. Just like with the song by the pool.

**Courtney**

_Gonna make some motion pictures!_

**Martha**

_Hit the mall with all my sisters!_

**Zeke**

_Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers!_

Out of nowhere Taylor and Chad came crusing by on a kitchen cart with other's pushing them. It was a very odd sight to see indeed. Speaking of which, how did they get from one play to another just like that!? Oh well, she didn't have time to think about that because once again, people were still signing.

**Chad **

_By a ride that suits my style!_

**Taylor**

_Lounge around the pool a while!_

Now there cart was gone and they were once again on the ground with everyone just as Troy and Gabriella jumped off their cart and sang.

**Tory and Gabriella**

_We've got it made!_

**Everyone Including Nikki and Courtney**

_We've got to work, work, work this out.  
We'll make things right the sun will shine!  
If we work, work, there'll be no doubt,  
We can still save this summer...  
__If we work this out!  
Work this!  
__Gotta work this!  
__We can work this out! _

Here is where the music stopped and when it did three more rhythm beats came along and everyone did three more moves for their final ending of the number. As soon as everyone did their final move, they all got back into a normal stance and once again gathered around Troy who was looking at Chad with a hopeful look on his face.

"So - Can we work this out?" Troy asked as he placed his hand on Chad's shoulder.

It was like a small tension scene with everyone waiting for Chad's answer.

"Yeah - " Chad stated suddenly with a smile and a shrug. " - Maybe we can work this out." Chad finished as everyone including Nikki and Courtney began to cheer.

However their cheering was stopped by a voice from outside the kitchen.

"I'll send the waiters right in!"

It had been Mr. Fulton and instantly everyone scattered getting ready for him to enter by acting like they had been working this whole time instead of signing and dancing. As they got ready Troy tossed Chad, Nikki and Courtney their aprons and the four of them got them on just in the nick of time.

Mr. Fulton entered and looked at all of them with suspicion. However Troy had cleared his throat causing Chad, Nikki and Courtney to look at him. The moment the three looked at him, he flipped over a piece of paper on a note pad and smiled at them. It had read "Let's Go!" and that was what the four friends did. Nikki and Courtney both grabbed their own waiting tray and instantly followed Troy and Chad out of the kitchen passing Mr. Fulton without even saying a word to the man.

Yup, this was going to be a long day. Yet, Nikki wasn't worried now, only because she knew it wasn't going to be that bad with Courtney and their friends.

At least, that's what she was hoping anyway...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway I think was my best chapter yet I honestly think I got into writing it. Well I wonder what is going to happen next? Hm...I guess we will have to wait and see! So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter seven will be up soon, sooner then this one! I promise! Never that long for an update ever again! Well thanks again and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Sings of Destiny & Talent Show Singups

High School Movie – A Teen Beach Movie &amp; High School Musical Crossover Fanfiction….

**A/N – Yes; that's right I am back! Before you read on; I would like to really apologize for the two year waited update! The reasons this happened, was because I lost interest in this story a long time ago.  
But, I recently watched Teen Beach Movie/Teen Beach 2 and thought of this story and figured, maybe it was time I updated it. So; I am yeah!**

**Anyway; I wanted to explain that this scene picks up right after Work This Out. I know we haven't seen much or Sharpay or Ryan, but that's because Nikki or Courtney aren't really friends with them. ****There more friends with the Wildcats. But, don't worry; in the next chapter or so; Sharpay and Ryan will start making more appearances.  
Also, there really isn't a music number in this chapter; for in the movie everyone enters at the end of You Are the Music In Me; so I had Nikki and Courtney enter in with everyone else.  
Finally; there is an odd time explanation in this story. Since it takes place throughout the whole summer; I figured sometimes the two friends would be there with nothing going on for a few weeks;****While other times scenes will suddenly change. I hope I explained that good in the chapter; if not; feel free to pm me with you're questions; I'd be happy to answer! **

**One last thing; the reason Sharpay and Ryan's scenes are in the fic as much are because this fic mostly focuses on Nikki and Courtney. I figured, if you're reading this; then you know what happens with  
Sharpay and Ryan's scenes. But, like I said, there will be more scenes with the two coming up here shortly. I also would like to thank you for all of you're support; without it, I wouldn't be continuing this story!  
So; thank you all so much for all you're patients and support and all the reviews! Seriously; without you guys; I wouldn't be still trying to finish this story! I PROMIS to not make you wait two years for another update!  
Thanks again so much, this story is not only decided and for my best friend Nikki (whom I miss so much); its all for all my loyal readers and amazing fans of this story! So thank you all so, so, so, so, so, so much! :) **

**Now; I will stop talking and let you all read. I really hope you like this chapter; I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think. We authors do love feedback! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Teen Beach Movie/Teen Beach 2 or High School Musical 1,2 &amp; 3\. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Sings of Destiny and Talent Show Signups

It's been weeks since Nikki and Courtney had started working at Lava Springs. And, while it's been weeks they've been there; it felt like an eternity of trying to get home.  
Sadly though; both girls were so wrapped up in their news jobs; that neither one of them had a chance to meet up or talk about things.

So; when the time came for Gabriella and Troy's big date on the Lava Springs Golf Course; the two friends took that opportunity to spend lunch time together on their day off and work things out.  
Sitting by the pool where they had first entered the movie; the two girls eat and began their conversation.

"Alright, so – "Nikki began as she took a bit of a sandwich Jason had made her. "– We've been trapped in this movie for a few weeks now; and still nothing.  
Don't get me wrong; it's not too bad here; but we don't belong here. Besides; I still have a flight I'm supposed to catch." Nikki finished as she sighed.

Courtney frowned. "Really?" Courtney questioned as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "You're still on about that?" Courtney demanded as she took a bit of her sandwich too.  
"We've been here for a few weeks working and making friends and that's what you've been thinking about!?" Courtney challenged.

Nikki nodded, "Well; of course." Nikki stated as she sat her sandwich down. "I mean, what happens when do find a way back home? Has time moved? Are things still the same?"  
Nikki wondered as she took another bite of her food while eyeing Courtney in thought.

"Hm…. I guess I didn't think about it like that." Courtney replied as she frowned and eat too.

Just then, Troy and Gabriella came walking up to them before Nikki could get another word in. As their two new fellow friends walked up; Nikki and Courtney both noticed Troy holding something in his arm  
. It was obvious on what it was and when Nikki saw it; she put her food down and stood up to talk to them.

"Oh hey – "Troy greeted as soon as she walked up to them.

"Hey – "Nikki greeted back with a small smile. She then cleared her throat and began a conversation. "So, uh, how was the big date?" Nikki questioned remembering the scene Courtney told her about.

"Uh, okay." Troy replied as he frowned slightly.

Gabriella scoffed slightly next to him. "Yeah, if you count being caught by Fulton and getting in trouble okay." Gabriella finished as she crossed her arms.

"Oh; sorry to hear that." Nikki replied as she frowned to.  
By this time, Courtney had joined them.

"Not uh, to change the subject or anything – "Courtney began as she noticed the awkwardness between them all. She also happened to notice the surf board Troy was holding.  
"– But uh, where did you get that surf board?" Courtney wondered as she and Nikki eyed one another before eyeing the board.

"He found it on the beach. Just sitting there by itself." Gabriella replied as she uncrossed her arms and frowned. "Now; if you excuse me, I need to go get ready for work." Gabriella finished as she left.

Courtney and Nikki eyed on another while Troy watched her leave.

"It's really my fault you know." Troy replied as suddenly making the two friends towards him. "That we go in trouble. Maybe taking her on a date on the Golf Course was a bad idea." Troy finished as he sighed.  
"I don't know if you know this or anything; but we guys really don't mean any harm. I was just trying to be romantic." Troy finished as he frowned and shifted the surf board in his hands.

"I know." Courtney replied instantly while Nikki looked at her in surprise. "And it was romantic." Courtney stated as Troy raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.  
"I mean, I bet it was romantic. Unfortantully for you guys; things are played out in a specific way. If it wasn't; then it would've worked." Courtney finished with a smile as she patted Troy's shoulder.

A moment of silence came over the three friends. "Everything you just said – "Troy began as he eyed the two in confusion. "– I had no idea what it meant. But, something tells me you trying to cheer me up. So; thanks!" Troy finished as he smiled while Courtney and Nikki laughed a little. "– Here – "Troy suddenly stated as he handed Nikki the surf board in his hands. "– I did find that on the beach after we got in trouble and was going to turn it in. But uh, I have to try and convince Fulton to reconsider the issue. So; if you could turn that into Sharpay or Ryan; that's be great." Troy finished as he smiled at them.

Nikki nodded, "Sure we'll do that." Nikki replied simply with a small smirk.

"Great, then I'll see you guys at work later." Troy finished as he smiled at them, waved goodbye, turned and headed off to his latest destination.

Both Courtney and Nikki turned to one another. "Isn't this weird!?" Nikki questioned as she held the board in her hands. "That Troy would just happen to find the surf board we left at the beach a few weeks back?"  
Nikki questioned as she continued to eye the board in thought.

"Maybe it's destiny." Courtney replied as she smiled at her friend softly.

"That's right! Destiny that we need to get home!" Nikki finished as she smiled.

"Possibly." Courtney replied as she sighed.

"Cool." Nikki stated as she shifted the board in her hands before a thought came into her head. "It's your favorite movie; what happens next!?" Nikki wondered as she smiled at the thought of home.

"Uh, Kelsie and the Wildcats sing You Are the Music In Me and everyone decides to join the talent show." Courtney replied knowing that they were indeed getting closer to the end of the movie.

"Another musical number!?" Nikki questioned as she frowned while Courtney nodded. "Well, not this time! I refuse to sing another number!" Nikki finished as she sighed in slight annoyance.

However; before Nikki could really protest and Courtney could argue; the scene and their clothes suddenly changed. Instead of standing by the pool where they had been talking; they were standing in the middle of the kitchen in their Lava Springs uniform.  
Nikki and Courtney looked at their new outfits and surroundings in confusion and surprise. Something told them, destiny was indeed playing its cards.

"What!? Hu…. How!?" Nikki questioned as she continued to eye her cloths in confusion. "But, we were just by the pool in swim suits! And the surf board, it was in my hands and now it's against that wall – "  
Nikki began as she gestured to the surf board. "– How!?" Nikki questioned as she eyed Courtney.

Courtney shrugged but laughed to herself. "The magic of the movies." Courtney finished simply.

"But we've been here for weeks! How come this hasn't happened until now!?" Nikki questioned in confusion and slight frustration as she and Courtney noticed Troy walking past them to Gabriella.

"I don't know." Courtney relied with a shrug. "Maybe, since this movie takes place throughout the whole summer; it wanted to make sure it played its course. I mean, that'd be my guess." Courtney finished as she adjusted her waiters apron.

"Okay; say that's a possibility – "Nikki began in thought. "– But, if it's true; then would we spend the next few weeks in this scene? Or would it change to the next one after this scene is over?" Nikki wondered as she moved her swim suit from her right hand to her left hand.

Courtney slumped her shoulders. "Any one of those could be a possibility. Movie times are very different from real life time. For all we know; this movie could be over in a few weeks, or last the rest of the summer." Courtney finished as she frowned in confusion.

"Great, just great." Nikki replied as she turned and walked over to where the surf board was now sitting up against the kitchen wall. She placed her swim suit over top of it so it was hanging. She then turned to Courtney. "What if – "Nikki began as she frowned at the thought. "– What if we never get out of here?" Nikki wondered as she eyed Courtney.

"I'm sure we will. It's like you said, we don't belong here; so, there must be a way, out right?" Courtney questioned as she shrugged her shoulders once more.

Nikki was about to open her mouth and reply when Martha, Jason, Chad, Taylor and Zeke came walking up to the two girls. When they arrived, the five friends encouraged Nikki and Courtney to join them. Once they did, thanks to the movie, the seven friends made their way into the music room where Kelsie, Troy and Gabriella were indeed singing the song You Are the Music In Me. After Kelsie gestured for the group to come into the room; all of them stood around the piano with the music sheets in their hands. Once the song was finished, everyone cheered and Nikki looked at them all in surprise. _Did Troy and Gabriella not remember what happened on the Golf Course? Or did they talk about things and work it out?_

"Oh, I love that song!" Gabriella stated as soon as the clapping and cheering died down.

"Yeah, great job Kels." Troy stated as he smiled at his friend.

A moment of silence came over the group until Taylor broke the silence. "Okay; so, I've got the Talent Show signup sheet right here. Are you in?" Taylor asked as she eyed Troy and Gabriella.

"Maybe – "Troy began as he held out his hand and smiled at everyone including Nikki and Courtney. "– We can work this out. But, only if were all in this together _and _Nikki and Courtney join us."  
Troy finished as everyone turned and looked at Nikki and Courtney who eyed them all in surprise.

Nikki shrugged, "Ah, why not." Nikki finished with a smile as everyone cheered and began singing their names up.

Yet, what none of them knew, was that Ryan Evens have been listening to their conversation the whole time...


End file.
